


The Kiss

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:</p><p>Mid-case: Sherlock and John are tailing a suspected murderer in a rather disreputable part of town. The suspect turns around. Sherlock pulls John into a dark corner and starts snogging the living daylights out of him. Once the murderer has stopped being suspicious, Sherlock immediately lets go and continues the pursuit.</p><p>John is shocked to find that he can't help feeling... disappointed... that Sherlock was just being professional. (Or was he?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

John ran after Sherlock, desperately hoping the detective had kept track of where they were with all the twists and turns they had taken. All the doctor knew for certain was that they were chasing their suspect through a part of London that he would have preferred to avoid. Said suspect was likely to live around these parts, somewhere. He wished he could draw his SIG and run with it, but it was a guarantee that a copper would be around the corner. Despite their connections, it was a hassle that would make them lose their prey.

The suspect rounded a corner in front of them. A few moments later, Sherlock and John did the same. He had slowed down, trying to blend in with the other people on the street, so the flatmates did the same and held back. They followed, hoping he thought he had lost them.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. It was so obvious John saw it.

“He seriously thinks I'm going to lose him?” The detective muttered under his breath.

“Well, he's clearly no genius,” John quipped as he looked at their surroundings. Abruptly he was being shoved into an alley and up against a wall. “What the-”

“He's doubled back,” was all Sherlock said before he bent down and kissed John, running a hand behind his head to cup it and protect it from the bricks.

He hissed into John's mouth as his knuckles grazed against the wall, but he continued the kiss with gusto.

When John was sure the suspect had passed them in the other direction, he pushed Sherlock back. “What the fuck?”

“He would have spotted us,” Sherlock said as if it was the most obvious thing in the word before giving chase again.

Knowing the idiot would likely get into trouble alone, he kicked his thoughts and feelings to the side to catch him up. Yeah, that wasn't working so well. What had Sherlock been playing at? John shook his head. The detective couldn't have meant anything. No. That made the doctor feel oddly... disappointed. It was just an act. A distraction; a way of blending into the crowd.

He very nearly blended into Sherlock as the detective slid to a stop and the doctor collided into him, for once it being the older man stuck in his own head.

They had chased the suspect into the waiting arms of a team from NSY. John felt doubly let down. There hadn't been the thrill of a confrontation at the end of the chase.

Greg folded his arms. “What happened to heading East?” He growled.

“He had been heading East!” Sherlock snapped back. “He suddenly decided to turn around and head West!”

“And he didn't see you?” the DI asked, incredulous.

John couldn't help but blush and he looked away.

“We're professionals, Geoff. We can avoid being seen.” The detective observed John and nodded to himself having deduced the source of the doctor's discomfort.

“We'll be going, mate,” John said hurriedly, he grabbed Sherlock by the sleeve and dragged him off towards the main road where they were sure to be able to hail a cab.

As they stood there, John didn't let go, not even when Sherlock raised his other arm and waved down a cab. He was a little bemused still. When he thought back to that kiss, he felt himself blush. He thought maybe he'd like to try it again. No! What was he thinking?

Sherlock kept shooting him odd looks in the back of the cab.

“What is it?” John finally snapped, ignoring the glance from the driver.

“Nothing.” Sherlock turned and looked out the window, a small smile playing over his face. He watched John's expression in the window. The doctor's confusion and distress were plain to see.

He didn't know what to do, nor what to say. He was sure it was about the kiss. But that had been purely professional, he'd needed a diversion. But was it?

The detective thought about the press of his lips against John's and the rub of afternoon stubble against his skin. It had felt... intriguing. Was it worth repeating? Perhaps. He needed more data.

John couldn't wait for the cab to pull up outside 221. He flung the door open and charged up the stairs - both flights - and slammed his bedroom door shut. This was maddening.

Sherlock stood on the landing and looked up at his flatmate's closed door. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He could go lay on the sofa and replay the kiss in his Mind Palace. Maybe he could decide if it meant anything more than the distraction it had been meant to be. He ignored the sane part of his mind and ran up the stairs. He didn't knock on the door, just kicked it open.

John had been sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. When the door burst open he jumped and looked up. “Sherlock! What the bloody hell?!”

“I need more data,” he said, exasperated.

He walked across to John, grabbed his face in his hands and pushed back on to the bed, leaning down to snog him.

John flailed around a bit, not knowing what to do with his hands, then he put them to good use. The doctor tangled them in dark curls and then kissed Sherlock back with frantic passion.

Sherlock drew back. “No sexual identity crisis?” he asked, genuinely curious and not wanting to push John into something he wasn't ready for.

“Fuck no.” John kissed him again. “Still married to your work? Am I a one time shag? Are you cheating on your spouse?”

“No.” Sherlock started removing John's clothes as fast as he could. “It's you I want, the job comes second.” How could he not have realised before?

“Really?” John's eyes widened at that. He grabbed the detective's arms and flipped him over. “I'm the big boy here. Stay.” He worked his way down his jeans and pulled the zip down with his teeth.

“J... John, what are we doing? Are we going to-” Sherlock's breath hitched as the doctor grasped him by the hips.

“We're getting to know one another.” He moved up the detective's body and lay atop him. “We can enjoy each other just like this.”

“But I want to-”

“This is good for now.” John ground down on Sherlock, dragging a pleased moan from the detective. “We can talk about the rest later. Let's don't plunge in all the way.”

“Boring-” Sherlock tried complaining, but John's lips pressed against his.

The doctor's hand gripped the detective's cock through his trousers and Sherlock yelped. “See, it hurts when you drop a book there for an experiment.”

With a huff, Sherlock admitted defeat, “Fine. But that doesn't mean you have to stop kissing me.” He suddenly felt insecure. “You don't want to stop, do you? If it's the stubble, I could go shave. I could-” He could have a sex change operation, if that would help.

“Of course I still want to kiss you. Git. You are gorgeous and kissable and perfect. I'm glad I finally figured it out.”


End file.
